


Crooked paranoia

by Prince_Aiden



Category: TNAR, Those Nights At Rachels
Genre: Drabble, Gen, OC, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Aiden/pseuds/Prince_Aiden
Summary: Davids always had a bit of a issue with paranoia and his boss Nick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> David = Nightguard  
> Nick = Phone Guy

Seconds, Minutes, Hours, what was the difference?

_There wasn't one._

David frantically tore apart his apartment, the couch in pieces and the table flipped on his side. He knew that Nick was watching, he knew that Nick was _listening._

"I know you can hear me you _bastard!"_ David shouted at nothing, his chest heaving as his hands found their way to his already messy hair. 

Was he losing his mind?

No, no, no. That wasn't it. Nick was trying to make him _feel_ like he had lost his mind. He was okay, he wasn't going nuts.

Though... One more scan of the apartment couldn't hurt. One or two. Two or three. Five. Five more times. Maybe, just maybe he'd find the cameras or mics. Maybe he'd find both! Who knew? After all, Nick would do _anything_ to keep the company open.


End file.
